You and Me
by Fooltourniquet
Summary: Sasuke sofre dois assédios, todos cometidos por Naruto. / péssima em sumário


Naruto estava indo ao Ichiraku Ramem comer a sua por o di ria de ramem quando avistou um certo moreno caminhando inocentemente do outro lado da rua, rapidamente resolveu fazer uma brincadeira com ele.

Ele usou o kage bushin e no mesmo instante surgiram mais nove Narutos. Ent o eles se dividiram e esperaram o Sasuke nas pr ximas esquinas.

Sasuke estava caminhando, ao virar a esquina se deparou com um belo loiro de olhos azuis como o c u, encostado na parede :

- Oi Sasu-chan ! - disse com um sorriso provocador.

- O-oi Naruto. - disse confuso com o tom do outro.

Ele se desviou de Naruto e continuou a caminhar em dire o a sua casa. Ao virar a pr xima esquina se deparou com o loiro novamente e que repetiu a mesma a o deixando nosso moreno ainda mais confuso.

Sasuke achando isso muito esquisito resolveu apressar o passo, mas ao virar a terceira esquina se deparou com 10 Narutos sorrindo maliciosos.

- Oi Sasu-chan ! - disseram em un ssono, com as vozes roucas e sensuais.

Sasuke no mesmo momento que viu aquele sorriso colgate (xD) pensou:

"Caralho, isso n o vai prestar. melhor eu sair daqui r pido antes que o dobe me pegue. "

Antes mesmo de dar um passo notou que estava cercado. Vendo que n o havia escapat ria perguntou um pouco tr mulo:

- O que voc quer de mim ?

Ao terminar a frase, o verdadeiro Naruto o prenssou no muro (uuuuiii ;X)

- Voc sabe muito bem ... - disse com a voz rouca perto do ouvido do moreno, colocando sua m o dentro da camisa do maior.

"Isso n o vai prestar !" - pensou o moreno ao sentir o h lito quente do menor no seu rosto. Naruto deu-lhe eu beijo de tirar o f lego e no mesmo instante em que suas r plicas desapareceram o loiro verdadeiro tamb m desapareceu em uma nuvem de fuma a, deixando nosso moreno confuso com o que acabara de acontecer.

Uma semana depois

Acontecia uma forte tempestade, como Sasuke sempre andava previnido ele levava consigo um guarda-chuva na mochila. No caminho de casa ele viu algo ou algu m, n o consiguia definir o que era aquilo ca do no meio do asfalto, e resolveu verificar o que era (eu ia colocar 'ajudar', mas se o Sasuke passasse ajudar as pessoas eu ia para escola plantando bananeira todo dia ) .

Ao se aproximar viu que era nigu m mais ningu m menos o loiro que o assediou na semana anterior. Resolveu lev -lo para sua casa, o colocou em suas costas e foi para sua casa.

Quando chegou em casa foi direto para o banheiro, colocou Naruto na banheira e lhe tirou a roupa o deixando apenas com a cueca box laranja que ele estava usando. Sasuke aproveitou para tomar banho junto ao loiro. Se despiu, mas continuou vestido sua cueca box preta para o caso de Naruto acordar e ele n o sofrer um novo ass dio pior que o da semana passada.

Entrou na banheira e desligou a torneira, j que a banheira se encontrava suficientemente cheia para os dois tomarem banho e ela n o transbordar.

Pegou o shampoo e come ou a lavar o cabelo do loiro. Passou os dedos por uma pequena eleva o atr s do emaranhado de fios loiros, quase na nuca, e escutou um baixo gemido de dor vindo do menor. Deveria ser um machucado. Deixou para l , pois pelo que sabia, a Kyuubi cuidaria daquilo, e voltou a lavar o cabelo do loiro.

Enquanto lavava a cabe a de Naruto podia sentir como os fios eram macios. E com o rosto um pouco molhado o loiro parecia uma cria a ou at mesmo um anjo. Um anjo loiro. Ao se dar conta Sasuke j estava a poucos cet metros de dist ncia de Naruto. Se rec mpos e terminou de lavar o menor por completo.

Ao ver que o loiro j se encontrava limpo decidiu que era hora de ele mesmo tomar um banho. Levantou-se e foi em dire o ao chuveiro (que fica em cima da banheira ! *-*) e come ou a banhar-se.

Abria os olhos um pouco devagar para a vis o se acostumar com a claridade e ao se acostumar se deparou com o moreno tomando banho de costas para ele.

"Ele t s de cueca ! * *" - pensou pervertidamente ao ver que o moreno vestia apenas uma pe a de roupa que lhe cobria as intimades(Que estava molhado no momento *O*) .

Se levantou lentamente para n o fazer barulho e agarrou Sasuke por tr s. Este pego de surpresa se assustou com o ato do menor.

"Ele t excitado. Isso n o bom. O.O " - pensou ao sentir o volume do membro do menor em suas n degas.

- Sasu-chan ... - Naruto disse enquanto passeava com as m os explornado o corpo molhado do moreno, o deixando extremamente EXCITADO !

O resto fica para a imagina o dos leitores. :B 


End file.
